Actions Speak Louder than Words
by The Joker of Crime
Summary: My first Shipping fic this ones a DeltaRuby Shipping (Zinnia x Brendan). This is my otp for Omega Ruby. Also this has bits of the Delta Episode in it so sort of spoiler alert? Anyways read, review, and enjoy. I'm also looking for criticism both good and bad so i can better my writing.


"Brendan can you hear me" buzzed a familiar voice Brendan pressed the button on his suit's helmet "yeah what's going on Steven" he asked shielding himself from the several chunks of the asteroid that threatened to destroy Earth. "On behalf of the Hoenn region i would like to thank you for stopping the threat" Steven said "without you we would've been history". Brendan cheered causing his friend and the rest of the Mossdeep Space Center scientists to follow suit until something caught the former champion's eyes "what is that" he asked as the energy readings were off the charts. "The energy levels are increasing dangerously something is happening" a scientist told him Steven tried contacting the young trainer again "Brendan come in what's going on". The communicator only beeped in reply "whatever it is it's jamming the signal" he looked at the readings growing worried for Brendan's safety.

Brendan pressed the button on his suit "uh Steven somethings going on" he said quickly only to be greeted by static "i guess i'm on my own" he said watching the mysterious black triangle zoom around slowly turning red. His Mega Rayquaza cried out aggressively knowing what it was already "so we meet again" it thought watching it form into it's true form. "Deoxys" said Brendan looking down at Mega Rayquaza who in return nodding slowly signaling its readiness to defeat its old foe "Rayquaza Dragon Ascent now". Rayquaza growled before flying towards the DNA pokemon at a speed rivaling a rapidash growling as Deoxys used Hyper Beam both attacks eventually colliding causing an explosion. "whoa" cried Brendan as he was tossed off of Rayquaza hitting a piece of asteroid "agh" he thought struggling to get up luckily the piece was flat enough to stand on. He noticed a spherical object roll out of his bag upon picking it up he realized it was the Master Ball Maxie gave him back at the Magma Hideout "If i can hit it at the right moment i can use it to capture it without fail".

Brendan struggled as he got up "Rayquaza Outrage lets go" Deoxys decided to counter using Psychic a blue light illuminated off the dragon type as it struggled to hit its target. "I got one shot at this" the young trainer thought setting the master ball at his feet "for science" he yelled kicking it as hard as he could watching to pokeball sail through space to its target. Deoxys emitted its cry and before it could retaliate it was sucked into the master ball "yes Deoxys is caught" he cried pumping his fist in the air "time to go back" Rayquaza flew over with the newly filled master ball and allowed its trainer to hop on before heading back to Earth. "Finally i can contact you" his friend sighed in relief "what happened up there" Brendan smiled slyly to himself "it was deoxys trying to stop us but i caught it" he heard his friend mumble something to the scientist. "That's great i hope you take good care of it i'll see you at Sky Pillar" and with that he clicked off leaving the trainer's mind to wander "i cant wait to tell May, and Zinnia about this".

His felt his insides flutter when he thought of the the name he said "Zinnia" he heard himself whisper to himself making the fluttery feeling flare a little bit higher "what is this…." his Rayquaza smirked at him. Its trainer took notice "what" he asked demanding Rayquaza just shook its head and sped up making Sky Pillar to form quickly in the distance. "Alright Rayquaza take us down" the dragon pokemon growled in reply and slowly lowered them to the spire of the Sky Pillar before reverting to its normal form Steven greeted them upon their landing. A smile formed on his formed "thank goodness Brendan you're safe" he said flipping his silvery hair to the side "not only did you save the world but you even managed to catch Deoxys kudos to you".

Brendan nodded "i know it was quite a ride" he said before looking around "hey where's Zinnia" the former champion's expression turned to confusion as he answered him. "Zinnia you mean that one girl who was at the Space Center" Brendan nodded before his confident look disappeared as something clicked in his head "i don't know she wasn't here when i got here maybe she's going back to Meteor Falls". He wasn't sure what came over the young boy as he watched the young trainer recall Rayquaza and play the Eon Flute summoning Latios. "Brendan what are you…." he cut him off "i'll stop over later but i gotta do something that needs to be done" his silver haired friend watched as he was quickly swooped up by the Eon pokemon. "Mega-Evolution lets go" Latios emitted its cry before changing into its mega form "to Fallarbor town and step on it" Latios nodded and the two zoomed on their way.

"Aster i almost done it" the draconid girl Zinnia said softly her Whismur Aster gazed at her trainer wondering what her trainer meant by her state "mum" it said noticing the change in her tone. "I nearly killed everyone" she said "Brendan must hate me right now" when those words came out a terrible pain started stirring in her chest just the thought of her hero hating her. "Mum" Aster said she looked in the sky seeing a weird pokemon with a…"Mum" it said tapping Zinnia's leg and pointing at the sky Zinnia looked up straining to see. "Is that.." she then realized it was Brendan watching as he landed a little ways from her "Zinnia stay there" he yelled unsure if she could hear him but the idea of her hero hating her thought flashed in the Draconid girl's head. "He's probably going to yell at me for nearly killing everyone" she thought glumly before starting to run to the entrance to Meteor Falls. "Wait" he called out but her actions caused him to run faster after her "why are you running i just wanna talk" she quickly peeked over her shoulder not noticing a big piece of rock.

"Mum" Aster called out unfortunately her trainer didn't see it in time and tripped over it "whoa" she cried out before falling down on her stomach a pokeball rolling of its holster as she closed her eyes enduring the pain shooting through her body. Brendan cried out when he reached her "you okay" he asked with concern lacing his voice a low sound caught his ears "what's that noise" the sound of the waterfall was blocking most of the sound. The noise was heard again this time a little louder but still soft in sound the young trainer looked down before realizing it was coming from Zinnia. He lowered himself to sit down "Zinnia are you.." he cut his sentence short as a cold chill confirmed his suspicion that she was indeed crying. "Zinnia why are you crying this isn't like you" he asked worried remembering her wild happy expression when they battled before "because i nearly killed everyone that's a big burden to carry" she retorted sniffling.

Brendan scooted closer to her he lifted her face to his face using his thumb to dry her oncoming tears causing her to blush a little "it's not your fault you did what the legend said you had to". She raise her eyes from the ground to his eyes which glowed a dark red just like a ruby she felt her herself get a little mesmerized by them Brendan continued "you tried your best to save us that's the important thing you didn't know the keystones wouldn't be enough". Zinnia still frowned "but you hate me now don't you" she asked him "i could never hate you nor would i ever" he said sincerely she sat there looking at him. She didn't know what it was maybe the way he said it that caused her to blush a red that matched the color of his eyes and forgive herself for her mistake and being silly.

"Thank you Brendan" she said wrapping her arms around him "for being there for me" he returned the hug she nuzzled against his shoulder wishing that the moment never ended. But Brendan broke it so he could continue on with what he was saying "also i want you to have this" he told her unlatching Rayquaza from his holster handing it to her she was shocked by his actions. "Rayquaza but why" Zinnia asked him "because you're a user of dragon types and plus i have Groudon and Deoxys" he said clasping his hand over hers "your attempt at Sky Pillar was good but i want you to master yourself so you can become one with Rayquaza". "Mum" Zinnia turned her head and watched as Aster picked up the pokeball she dropped and waddled its way to Brendan "what's this" he asked picking it up Aster pushed the button releasing the pokemon inside. A pink heart shaped pokemon appeared in the water "a luvdisc huh" he turned to Zinnia who in return blushed even a redder color.

"Well i uh then um" she stuttered trying to speak "i caught it for you on my way back here and i uh" Brendan just smiled "i like it" they looked at each other captivated by the feeling they had as it flared greatly. "i want to tell you something but i dont know how to exactly to say it" his actions surprised her as he brought her face closer to his "i'll say it for you….i love you". She wanted to reply but he silenced her by pressing his lips against hers she happily returned it when she could gain control of her actions. "Mum" Aster said "ewww gross" the normal type thought looking away.


End file.
